Toni Prior
by SharpShooter43
Summary: The Priors have five family members: Natalie, Andrew, Caleb, Beatrice and Antoinette. The adopted daughter of the Priors isn't like anybody in her faction; she's not even from that time period. But when she's told she's "divergent", she's thrust in a unfamiliar life style. fem!Tony Stark. Smart Alack! Sassy! Kind of a bitch! Toni. Peter/Toni/Four; Amity!Beatrice. Beatrice/Robert.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Priors have five family members: Natalie, Andrew, Caleb, Beatrice and Antoinette. The adopted daughter of the Priors isn't like anybody in her faction; she's not even from that time period. But when she's told she's "divergent", she's thrust in a familiar life style. fem!Tony Stark. Smart Alack! Sassy! Kind of a bitch! Toni. Peter/Toni/Four

* * *

Megan Fox plays Toni Prior

* * *

The Priors were a family of five, perhaps in another world they would have been a family of 4, but this dimension they were a family of five. The father was Andrew Prior. He was a Erudite born but lived in Abnegation. He was a kind man and selfless man with greying blond hair and kind eyes.

Next was Natalie Prior, the mother. She was once a Dauntless but turned to Abnegation after falling deeply in love with Andrew. She was very beautiful with dark, grey streaked hair, and always willing to lend a hand.

The oldest was Caleb Prior. He was a smart boy, always helping people and shooting Toni looks when she didn't look his way. He used to look strange looking as a child with the mixture of his parents genetics, green eyes and dark hair with a hooked nose and dimpled cheeks.

The second oldest was Beatrice. She was very beautiful with grey-blue eyes and long blond hair that framed her long neck. She was a quiet kind and always willing to lend a helping hand.

Finally, a few days after Beatrice's birth, was Antoinette. She demanded everyone called her Toni even if they didn't. She was beautiful, very beautiful, with long, curly dark brown hair and sparkling, mischievious eyes. She was a smart alack and snippy to all that spoke to her. She was outspoken and loud and sarcastic and kind of a bitch.

Toni wasn't from their time though. She was formally called Toni Stark, greatest inventor and superhero of the 21st century. After being killed right out in the war, Odin decided to plop her into this century where she was adopted by the Priors.

But anyways, today was the day of the Simulation. Toni, Caleb and Beatrice were going to take the test that told them what faction to take. The two oldest were ecstatic and they obviously knew what they were taking.

Caleb would obviously stay in Abnegation while Beatrice would follow wherever her boyfriend, Robert Black, went. It was sickening to see them so gooey.

I, however, didn't know where I wanted to go to.

Who am I exactly? My name is Toni Prior and this is my story.

* * *

I hate having my hair in a bun. My mother attempts to make it hurt less but it hurts all the same. I can stand a ponytail, a braid _barely _but a bun? Nope, nada, zip.

My dark brown, nearly black, hair is too curly for having it in a bun. It used to be easy twisted it into perfect, sleek styles but now without any of my expensive products I had in the 21st Century, I was hopeless.

It sucked being middle class.

My mother reveals a mirror and I stare at myself. My hair's a curly mess, skin a perfect tan color from helping the homeless - oh, sorry, factionless - in the harsh summer air. My hair is still the shiny color, dark and curly, and twisted. I wear a loose grey dress-like shirt that goes to my lower thighs, a pair of loose grey pants straightened to perfection, white ankle socks and grey lace up ankle boots with no heel at all.

It's a disgrace.

"Oh, my beautiful hair!" I declared, putting my hands to my cheeks. "What a disaster!"

My mother laughed and shut it quietly. I smiled. It was nice to actually have a mother who cared about you. Maria Stark cared nothing of me. I shook that thought off. The woman was dead. Dead and cold and I'll never see her again.

"Are you ready?" Mom asks me, gently brushing away a lock of curly hair.

"Ready?" I whispered. I turned to her. "Not even close."

Mom smiled sadly at me, like she was remembering this time.

"Mom...I love you." I said, throat clogging up and eyes watering.

"Let's go." Mom whispers, hugging me tightly before going out the door. My hand brushes gently over the wood board that covers the mirror. I sigh and robotically move towards the door to leave and face my destiny.

Something bad's gonna happen. I know it.

* * *

My brother was quiet on the way to the Simulation, quiet and controlled. My sister was of course her bubbly, sweet self, giggling to Robert who was hugging her to his chest and staring down at her lovingly.

They're so sweet, they're giving me a cavity.

"They're pretty disgusting." A deep voice growled. I jumped and spun around, eyes wide. A guy, handsome, tall, stood eyeing me appriciately.

"You're pretty attractive for an Abnegation." He smirked. I roll my eyes, shifting on my toes. "I'm Peter Hayes by the way. Erudite."

"I figured by the blue, Erudite." I said dryly.

"Oh, a sassy Abnegation. I like it." He grinned.

We heard someone clear their throat and both of our head's turned to see my very irritated older brother, worried sister and icy neighbors as the bus screeched to a stop.

"Can you see we're attempting to have a conversation." Peter said in mock annoyance. He turned to me. "The nerve of people." He followed the line of people getting off and I followed him. "Maybe I'll see you around, ah, didn't catch your name."

"Antoinette. Call me Toni." I said, waiting for my siblings.

He winked at me.

"See you 'round, beautiful Toni." He laughed before jogging after a few others in Erudite.

"What was that?" My brother demanded, protectiveness in his green eyes. I glared up at him angrily.

"It's called flirting with an attractive Erudite." I said lowly, giving him my best bitch-face. He bristled. "Let me flirt, will you Caleb?" I snipped and I turned, walking towards the large lines a way down. I heard Caleb curse under his breath and imagined Beatrice biting her lip unsure.

I heard his stomping footsteps until he was right beside me.

"Your name is Antoinette. Not Toni." He said stiffly. I ignored him, striding forward.

I suddenly missed my old life. A lot. I missed my skintight clothing. I missed my suits. I missed my money. I missed my Jarvis. I missed my robot that I never got to finish, Ultron. I missed my team. Capsicle. Natashalie. Robin Hood. My Science Bro. Goldilocks. *

Hell I even missed Captain Eyepatch and Inspector Gadget. *

I sighed and brushed away a lock of dark hair, stepping in line with the other grey robed members of Abnegation.

"I'm sorry, Antoinette." Caleb sighed, pressing a hand to my shoulder. I shrugged him off. Even after several years, I still hated hand-to-hand contact. Caleb sighed once more and stayed quiet. I already knew which faction I wanted to go into.

I was leaving Abnegation, obviously. I didn't belong there. I'd go to Erudite, you know, if it gave me a challenge. It could be easy to go there and dazzle them with my brilliance but I needed a _challenge. _Candor, Candor, Candor...no. I lie more than I tell the truth. Amity was an out cause I completely despised the outdoors and I'm a complete bitch. That just leaves Dauntless.

A smile, a brief flit of the lips, comes across my mouth as I watched the black and white clothed teens jump and roll into the grass off the train. They were crazy. They were determined. They were awesome. I stop smiling and abruptly turn back to the front of the line as I felt my brother's stare on my back.

I am Toni Stark. I am strong.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The Priors have five family members: Natalie, Andrew, Caleb, Beatrice and Antoinette. The adopted daughter of the Priors isn't like anybody in her faction; she's not even from that time period. But when she's told she's "divergent", she's thrust in a familiar life style. fem!Tony Stark. Smart Alack! Sassy! Kind of a bitch! Toni. Peter/Toni/Four

* * *

Megan Fox plays Toni Prior/Antoinette Stark

* * *

In my History class I sit next to my older sister and a small Amity girl named Alyssa. I'm taller than both of them, even if I take off my shoes. It was actually a surprise to see that the Erudite boy was taller than me.

They speak of how the factions were set apart after the war. (Which nobody but me knew what was about. It was about the greediness of one Nicolas J. Fury.) Erudite valued knowledge. Abnegation valued selflessness. Amity valued kindness and harmony. Candor valued truthfulness. Finally, Dauntless valued bravery and courageousness.

That's what they told us over and over again til it was imprinted in our minds.

It was like Harry Potter all over again. Dauntless was Gryffindor. Abnegation and Amity was Hufflepuff. Erudite was Ravenclaw and Candor was Slytherin. They told us that again before they sent us to do our aptitude test.

Abnegation was fourth to last as usual and I stood up. My sister was biting her lip, face flushed, as she once again tripped and someone laughed loudly at her. I gritted my teeth.

Whenever something like this happened or Caleb stopped me from kicking some jackass's fucking ass, I could heard Pepper laugh, _You were always too noble and strong for your own good, Tone. _

My chest felt like it was caving in. I shook it off.

_I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. _

My sister stood next to me as we lined up to the doors. She cast me a nervous stare and I smiled warmly to reassure her. She relaxed. I turn my head back as the door popped open and I walked into the room. '

The inner walls are mirrors. Just mirrors and I can see myself. My usually tan self pale, my eyes tense and nervous, my gray shirt loose and ugly and on my chest.

I inhale sharply.

"Take a seat." My attention flicked to the woman standing next to a chair that looked eerily like a doctor's bed. My throat clamps up. "It's doesn't hurt." The woman adds. She's pretty, Asian with grey streaked dark hair. She's wearing a black blazer and jeans. A Dauntless.

I want to say I strutted up confidently to the chair but alas I cannot. I stumbled to the chair and nearly tripped over a piece of equipment.

"I'm Tori." She says, turning around. I can see a black hawk tattooed on her neck. _Definitely Dauntless_, I think to myself.

"Why the hawk?" I question. She straightens up and turns, a glint I can't decipher in her dark eyes.

"Never met a curious Abnegation before." She says loosely.

"I like to think of myself as unique." I rose an eyebrow. Tori smiles. Accomplishment! I'm so proud of my amazing self.

"In some parts of the ancient world, the hawk symbolized the sun." Tori says, turning back to the wires. _Ancient Egypt, _I think remembering as a child, reading book after book of Ancient Egypt til the librarian had to literally throw me out of the library. "Back when I got this, I figured if I always had the sun on me, I wouldn't be afraid of the dark." I keep my eyes on her.

"You're not scared of the dark anymore." I say.

"No. My tattoo reminds me of the fear I've overcome." She says, attaching wires to my forehead, then hers. My throat closes up.

_Breathe. If you can kick the god of thunder's ass in Mario Kart, you can do this dumb as fuck test. _

"Drink this." Tori says, handing a vial of clear liquid. My heart jumps and I laugh shakily.

"Drugging me. I didn't take you as the kind." She rolls her eyes at my snarky comment and gives me a harsh stare. "Alright, alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist, lady." I grumbled before downing it in one gulp.

My eyes close.

* * *

When they open, I am no longer in the room. I am in SHIELD Headquarters Cafeteria. My nose wrinkles when I smell the nasty smells of "Mystery Meat". The walls are still a dull brown with brown and grey tiles under my feet. I'm in front of two tables. One has a hunk of cheese. The other a knife.

"Choose." A quiet voice, feminine, says behind me.

"Don't tell me what to do." I snap.

"Choose." She mimics herself.

"Why do I need them?" I demanded, blue eyes flashing harshly.

"Fine." The woman's voice hisses. "Have it your way." The tables disappear and I hear a growl.

Fuck.

I slowly turn where a dog is growling. I eye him. He isn't big. I could easily overpower him... He snaps his sharp teeth...but risk my beautiful face? Nah.

The dog inches forward, coming closer. My heart thumps. Then I remembered something Bruce had said so many years ago.

_"Dogs smell fear. Never show fear. If you have to, go into a submission form. Kneel and bare your neck for them." _

I scowled but dropped down on both knees and let my head fall. All I see is the horrible tiles and my dark curls in my vision. I shut my eyes and for the first time in 16 years, I feel pure adrenaline fueled sweat drip from my forehead onto the floor.

I stop when I feel a wet sensation on my cheek. I look up. The dog _licked _me.

"So you aren't gonna kill me." I rose an eyebrow to the dog. The dog barked happily, dropping his paw and head onto my lap. I glared at it. "I had a dog once. It shed everywhere. Stupid Tiny." I grumbled, remembering Tiny well. He was huge, a St. Bernard. Died after I gave him too much chocolate.

To be fair, I was 6.

I stand up, grimacing as I shake off my now asleep foot. The dog whimpers, tilting his head to the right, big brown eyes staring up at me sadly.

I'm getting a dog after all this shit's over. I'm getting a dog and I will name him/her Pepper.

"Real vicious, aren't you?" I teased the animal who sulked.

I blink and when I open my eyes, a child is standing across the room. My smile disappears. She's me when I was 8 years old. Soft brown hair's pulled into a braid and her blue eyes were sparkling. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved shirt purple shirt.

Purple like Maria Stark and Howard Stark purple not Grey like Abnegation grey. My heart drops as she giggles, putting her hand to her lips and the sleeves slip down, revealing the long scars and purple and blue bruises.

"Puppy!" She squealed. Her smile disappears and turns to fear as the dog growls and bounds towards her. My eyes widen and I run after them, picking up speed and I tackle the dog, straight into the floor, shutting my eyes.

I open my eyes and I'm on the subway. 21st century New York subway. I'm hanging onto a pole in front of a man with scarred hands. He's holding a newspaper so I can see the front cover but not his face. On the cover is a full length picture of a tall, muscular man with blond hair. Underneath him in big black letters is the world, '**WANTED.**'

"Do you know this man?" Newspaper Man says in a monotone voice. I stare at the picture of Steve and I shake my head.

"No idea."

He glares at me and taps the headline, "**FORMER HERO KILLS FAMILY OF 3'. **

Then I realize something.

This. Isn't. Real.

Steve Rodgers would rather kill himself than ever kill a innocent person.

"Well, do you?" He's angry now.

I lean forward, lips curled into a haughty sneer, "No. No, I do not."

He finally stands up and I see his face. He wears sunglasses and he's angry. His hair is bronze and cut short and his face is also scarred. "You're lying."

"No." I say.

"YES!"

''No. I have no idea who the man is."

"You do know." He snarls, leaning so close I can smell cigarette smoke and liquor on him.

I set my jaw. "No." I say, bitch facing him. "I don't."

* * *

I wake to a the mirror room. "Morning." I say sarcastically as Tori comes from behind me, lips pressed together. "Well, what's my score?"

"It was...inconclusive..." Tori says slowly.

I frown. "Is that possible?"

Tori nods looking tense. "It's unusual but not impossible. In each stage of the simulation, it rules out one or more factions. Yours only ruled out two: Amity and Erudite."

"What do I do now?" I said, swinging my legs over the chair and glaring at her. "This was supposed to tell what to do!"

"Very few people get this result, you must understand. Those who get it are called Divergent. This is very important." She says, walking to me and putting her hands on my shoulder. "Do not tell anyone what's happened today. Do you understand?"

I nodded. "Got it."

"Go home early. Say the serum made you sick." I bite my lip. "Good luck, Ms. Prior." I frown up at her and make my way to the door. I'll need lots of luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The Priors have five family members: Natalie, Andrew, Caleb, Beatrice and Antoinette. The adopted daughter of the Priors isn't like anybody in her faction; she's not even from that time period. But when she's told she's "divergent", she's thrust in a familiar life style. fem!Tony Stark. Smart Alack! Sassy! Kind of a bitch! Toni. Peter/Toni/Four

* * *

Megan Fox plays Toni Prior/Antoinette Stark

* * *

It's the day of the Choosing Ceremony. My hair is down my back in a curly braid. I wear a calf length grey dress dress, not so much loose that I loved, grey leggings and my favorite grey ankle boots. I also wear a knitted grey jacket and a slim black belt around my dress.

My father is not happy about my choice of wear but I say nothing as I walk beside my nervous sister to the Ceremony. She is always nervous, keeping her head down and searching for Robert anxiously.

She knew what she was going for. The only thing she could get: Amity. She was ecstatic because Robert got the same thing.

My brother was quieter than usual and uncomfortable at the silence around our family. Even if he got into my business and was annoying and irritating, he still was nervous as hell.

Our father, even from Erudite, fits the part of Abnegation perfectly. Instead of allowing us to to through the elevator, he instead allows a bunch of laughing Amity to take our place and we go up the stairs.

We walk up twenty flights of stairs and my father holds the door open for every Abnegation looking like a firm, stone wall. I see Beatrice attempt to wait for him but is jerked forward and gently grabbed by Robert and pulled into the room.

The room has five spaces for people to sit. From right to left - Dauntless, Candor, Erudite, Abnegation and Amity. All the 16 year olds and their families are being seated. My mother drags me, Beatrice and Caleb to Abnegation where we are quietly seated. Our father joins us moments afterwards and we wait patiently for thee Ceremony to begin.

Well, my family waits patiently. I'm impatient, squirming in my seat and my blue eyes flickering across the room. To Erudite where I quickly find the handsome boy, Peter. To Dauntless where my eyes linger on a brown haired girl with tattoos poking out of her jacket and piercings across her face and big blue eyes. To Marcus Eaton, who was being accused of abusing his only son, Tobias.

My eyes lingered on the Abnegation. I believed the rumors. I remember when I was younger, I stayed up late and I could never sleep. Even after being reincarnated, I had the Stark curse. Well, I remembered hearing Marcus and the boy, Tobias, and I remember burying myself in my soft covers and after getting grounded after telling my parents, I _prayed_.

I didn't believe in God. I didn't believe that I'll go somewhere after I died. But I prayed. And prayed. And prayed. Then he left. I remember snickering to myself, seeing Marcus' face and getting smacked by my brother who scolded furiously. I didn't give a shit. Marcus Eaton didn't have anyone to abuse and I was **smug**.

Sucked that I couldn't do anything though. Sucked that Caleb didn't like Tobias and refused to let me go by him. It just sucked.

On the stage is a table. On the table is five bowls and a single knife. In each bowl holds something that signifies each faction: grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, earth for Amity, lit coals for Dauntless and glass for Candor.

When the ceremony starts, Marcus will call out each name in reverse alphabetical order. I'll be after both Caleb and Beatrice.

Marcus will call my name and I'll take the knife and cut the edge of my palm. My blood will drip into lit coals and it will be done. I will be brave and Dauntless and I will leave my siblings and parents.

My chest felt thick. Clogged. I shut my blue eyes and leaned back, feeling nauseous. I stayed in that position until my sister nudged me. "It's starting." She whispered. I opened my eyes and turned to her shaking, terrified form.

Marcus is on the stage, smiling. A fake smile. Terrible acting. For me at least.

"Welcome." Marcus greets with a warm (_faake) _smile. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestor, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in the world." So you split us up in factions? Sometimes I wonder about the intelligence in this centuries' government.

Oh, Marcus is still speaking. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Our dependents are now sixteen." He continues. "They stand on the precipice of adulthood and it is now up to them to decide what type of people they will be. Decades ago our ancestors realized that it is not political ideology, religious belief, race or nationalism that is to blame for warring world. Rather, they determined the it was the fault of human personality - of human's inclination toward evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray." I stare at the bowls.

I believe greed tore us and the hunger for power.

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." Marcus says and Amity members smile, shifting to look at their fellow Amity. I see my sister shift out of the corner of my eye.

"Those who blamed ignorance formed Erudite." My eyes narrowed sharply, eyeing the Erudite. I see Peter grin to a few friends. They were intelligence hungry. Sharks.

"Those who blamed duplicity formed Candor." The white and black clad faction. I tilted my head. Duplicity was only part of the problem. Never fully the problem.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation." Us. Abnegation members didn't look around like the other factions. They just smiled. Just selfishness? No. Like Candor, we blamed a slim part of the problem. Of the reason for our fall.

"And those who blamed cowardice formed Dauntless." I'm stiff. I'm weary. I'm a coward. I am.

_"You're nothing but a coward, Stark. A coward that hides behind her suits and her little machines and dammit if I let you continue play the hero." _

Steve was right. I am a coward. But I'm a coward with a plan.

"Working together, these five factions have lived together in peace for many years, contributing to a different sector of society. Abnegation has fulfilled our need for selfless leaders in government; Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law; Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers; Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers; and Dauntless provides us with protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life." He smiled to the crowd.

I remember what the motto the government implant in our brains: faction before blood. Always.

"Apart from them, we cannot survive." Marcus adds on. He says nothing as the silence thickens. "Therefore this day marks a happy occasion - the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us towards a better society and a better world." Marcus smiles as people applaud loudly.

A better world? What could get better than this?

The the Choosing begins. I watch, for once not cocky and arrogant but terrified. The first person to change factions is a clumsy Dauntless-born boy named James Tucker. Dauntless members mutter and I know they will never visit or accept James. He is a traitor. He is a betrayer.

"Caleb Prior." I shocked out of my thoughts as my brother squeezes my sister's hand and he walks onto the stage. I watch him, quietly, sharply, inquisitively.

He cuts his palm and it drips into water. Erudite's bowl. My brother is an Erudite now. Not Abnegation. My mother is sad but shocked, my father betrayed and angered.

I stay silent as my sister is called. She walks down, twisting her long white skirt in her hands. Marcus gives her a gentle smile and hands her the knife. She smiles weakly and cuts the side of her palm. I watch, again silent, as she drips it into Amity's bowl.

I'm not surprised. Beatrice belongs there.

My mother smiles softly. My father casts me a desperate stare, like, _don't do it don't do it Antoinette. _

"Antoinette Prior." I stand at my name as everyone turns their head to look at me. I tilt my head up and confidently stride up to the stage. I silently thank god that I didn't have any heels to wear. I'd probably trip.

Marcus hands me the knife. It's tinted red with the other initiates blood.

I cut my palm and swallow. My hand lingers over the Abnegation bowl, thinking of my mother and father, before I put it over the Dauntless bowl and squeeze. My blood drips onto the hot coals.

I watch it sizzle and burn.

Screams come from Dauntless as I walk off the stage and takes the offered seat. I'm Dauntless now.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The Priors have five family members: Natalie, Andrew, Caleb, Beatrice and Antoinette. The adopted daughter of the Priors isn't like anybody in her faction; she's not even from that time period. But when she's told she's "divergent", she's thrust in a familiar life style. fem!Tony Stark. Smart Alack! Sassy! Kind of a bitch! Toni. Peter/Toni/Four

* * *

Megan Fox plays Toni Prior/Antoinette Stark

* * *

Toni's theme song is When I Grow Up Pussycat Dolls

* * *

Also, guys, I'm really really sorry. I made a mistake. Peter was a Candor, not an Erudite. It's really embarrassing and from now on he'll be a Candor. I am so so sorry!

* * *

Okay, okay, okay, I realized that Dauntless were a _little _adventurous and brave and noble and all that shit but this - **this **is absolutely crazy! Alright, alright, so it was after the Ceremony after a girl _finally _switched to Amity. I was standing in line with the other Dauntless initiates, stuck between a burly guy decked in Candor colors and a handsome dark skinned Dauntless born with a dragon curled around his ear.

They made me feel tiny.

And 5'7 is not tiny. It. Is. Average.

Anyways, after the last girl was done, Dauntless goes out first. My eyes stray to my sister whose tucked under Robert's arm. She catches my eye and freezes, nervousness in her grey-blue orbs. I just smile at her. I then go the Erudite side where my brother is talking animatedly to other Erudite initiates. He sees me staring and turns back, prepared to ignore me.

Which hurt. A lot.

I didn't look at my mother or father but I could fee father's death stare on my back. I didn't care. I was used to people hating me. It was a fact that people started hating me right after they met me. A sad but true fact.

The crowd presses me tightly against the dragon tattoo boy and we're lead to the stairs. I'd thought only Abnegation used the stairs but I suppose I was wrong. Then everyone starts running. (of course)

I always hated running especially when Capsicle forced the whole team to run for five miles every Saturday. Let me tell you something: fuck-ing hell.

And running up stairs fucking suck balls.

I barely hear the boy next to me, over the sound of whooping and screams of joy, say, "What the hell is going on?!" I just start running faster, not concerned about the Dauntless members state of mind. (okay, I'm a little concerned)

The double doors out of the building fly open and every Dauntless and faction transfers fly out. Terrified people move out of the way as the Dauntless members crowd the street, blocking the way of a bus and several cars. I'm in line with the tattoo boy and a dark skinned Candor transfer.

I hear a train blare out.

"Do they expect us to jump?" The girl yells to me.

"Yeah, they do!" I yelled back. "No one said they're completely sane though!" Tattoo boy laughs loudly. We turn a corner where we form a long line.

"I'm Christina!" Candor yells.

"Antoinette, call me Toni!" I yell back.

Group after group jumps in the long train. The Dauntless born initiates are used to doing this so it's not surprising when they're the first in the train leaving behind the rest of us transfers behind.

I roll my shoulders, hearing a crack and start running forward. Christina soon catches us and we, along with the burly Candor guy hurl ourselves sideways into the train.

The Candor guy shuffles away and I plop down, leaning against the door.

"That went well." I commented.

"You were right. Not completely sane." Christina laughed, sitting down next to me. "So, out of curiosity, what's a stiff doing in Dauntless?" I close my eyes and inhale. Running did take a lot out of me.

"First off." I cleared my throat, sitting up straighter. "If we're gonna be friends, don't call me a stiff. Second, I fucking love your hair. And thirdly, I'm not your usual Stiff."

"You're telling me." Christina laughed loudly, echoing through the train cab. I just smirked, leaning against the smooth metal. The wind started picking up speed and we both laughed as everyone fell on their asses.

Hilarious.

"We're going to Dauntless headquarters." I commented. "Wherever the hell that is?" Christina laughed.

"Does anyone? It's like they popped out of hole of the ground!" She giggled. My blue eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Like gophers?" She started to crack up.

"Christ, Toni." She cackled. I just smirked, tapping my fingers against the metal floor of the train. I wondered about my parents. It was Caleb's turn to make dinner. Were my parents just sitting at the table, wallowing that none of their children, biological or not, didn't pick Abnegation. I couldn't pick Abnegation. It was impossible.

I was selfish, unkind and rude. I loved looking in their mirror, wearing skintight clothing and making people think 'wait a second, a stiff can do _that_'. I loved adventure, fighting against the odds. I loved doing uncontrollable acts. I loved being Toni Stark.

That is not Abnegation. That is Dauntless.

"They're jumping off." Someone screams. I can hear the fear in their voices. Christina and I stare at each other.

"Awesome!" I say with a wild, Toni Stark type grin.

"Oh my god." Christina sounds terrified as I stand up, grinning roguishly. I follow my fellow transfers to the opening (And I admit I almost fell on my ass. Stupid gravity.)

We're slowing down at a pace where we, technically, could jump off without killing ourselves but it was still dangerous enough to terrify the weakest.

Hence why I was wildly grinning and trying not to cackle in delight.

"Awesome." I repeated.

"You-You're joking, right?" A burly Candor girl swallowed thickly. I just giggled maniacally.

"And you say Dauntless members are crazy." Christina muttered. I shot her a death glare.

"Well, I'm not doing it." The only Amity transfer says, tear tracks down his face. I ignore him and roll my shoulders. I heard a stiff crack and by the way of Christina's face, she did to.

"You've gotta go." Christina said to the Amity. "Or you'll fail. C'mon, you'll be alright."

He shook his head ferociously. "No I won't! I'd rather be factionless than dead!" He shrieked girlishly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine." I deadpanned. "Ne a starving, unhealthy factionless. At least you'll have at least a slim, tiny chance at Dauntless. Out there...you won't have anything." I said to him. He looked shocked. "We aren't going to baby you." I paused, casting an almost bored stare at him. "Maybe you should've stayed at Amity."

He's silently sobbing, thinking of my words, and staring at the ceiling as a thick tension reigns over the train car.

"That was hot." Peter said, raising an eyebrow and slinging an arm around my waist. I shove him off none too gently and I turn to Christina who's shocked.

"I can't believe you said that." She hissed to me. A tiny, microscopic stab of guilt reaches me but I shove it off.

"Watch," I say, low enough that the Amity boy or the any of the others could hear but loud enough that Christina could hear, "He'll be jumping off." She looked skeptical. I just sighed and turned to the door.

I was thinking of the jump when I felt a hand slip into mine. Christina's dark face was pale and I could see the terror in her pretty face. "I can't do it unless someone's dragging me." She said to me.

I nodded, shooting her a cocky half grin. "You just want to hold my hand." I scoffed to her. She began to protest but I laughed. "On three." I said, pulling her back a few steps. She nodded. "One. Two. Three." And then we pushed ourselves off the train.

I shut my eyes and I felt like I was flying. Like I had my Iron Woman suit. Mark XLVIII.

Then gravel was underneath me and I was under Christina.

"No offense." I groaned under her body. "But I don't usually roll that way." She got off of me.

"Usually?" She asked, offering her hand.

I took her hand and she helped me up. "Depends."

"On?"

"How big of boobs." I said dead seriously. She burst into laughter and I snickered. There was a groan behind us and I smirked.

"You good now, Amity?" I tossed behind me.

He stood up, looking uncomfortable. "It's Steve." He mumbled, shuffling over to us.

"Nice to meet you Steve." Christina grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: The Priors have five family members: Natalie, Andrew, Caleb, Beatrice and Antoinette. The adopted daughter of the Priors isn't like anybody in her faction; she's not even from that time period. But when she's told she's "divergent", she's thrust in a familiar life style. fem!Tony Stark. Smart Alack! Sassy! Kind of a bitch! Toni. Peter/Toni/Four

* * *

Megan Fox plays Toni Prior/Antoinette Stark

Alexander Ludwig plays Steve Rimsey/Steve Rodgers

* * *

Toni's theme song is When I Grow Up Pussycat Dolls

* * *

Steve, Christina and I all walked to where the crowd was bustling and I was frowning on the inside. Steve looked almost exactly like my Steve would look like at 16 and he had the strange noble aura around him that Steve always had.

Please be Capsicle. Please be Capsicle.

It probably was actually, I mused to myself as he caught Christina and blushed heavily. I shot a death glare at the stupid Candor girl, Molly, for pushing my new friend. It'd be fun to humiliate her.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders in your new faction!" The man in front of the crowd, Max, shouts. He's older with greying dark hair and dark skin and he's standing on the ledge of the building.

Once again. Crazy.

"Several stories below us is the member's entrance to the compound." He continued. "If you can't master the will to jump off, you don't belong here. Our initiates have the privilage of going first." Max finished with a slight smirk.

I nudged Steve gently and mutter to him, "New York, Capsicle," just enough so he can hear. He looks shocked as excitement goes across his blue eyes.

"You want us to jump off a building?" An Erudite girl with brown hair says in disbelief.

Max smirks in amusement, "Yes."

"You'll fit in well here." Steve grins at me. Christina snickers and I roll my eyes at him.

"Ass." I say lazily.

"Is there water at the bottom?" Someone asks nervously.

"Who knows?" Max replies. So far this guy is my favorite Dauntless member, I think holding back cackles of delight. The crowd in front of us initiates splits but no one offers to go first.

Looks like it's my duty to humiliate these pussies.

The crowd of initiates split as I tilt my head upward in a confident, arrogant walk. Max raises both eyebrows. "A stiff?" He murmurs but I catch it.

"Damn straight." I smirk at him. I shove off my jacket and ball up the jacket. I toss it over my shoulder and I hear a yelp. Ooh, I hit the Mutt. 10 points to Gryffindor! I push myself on the edge and give Steve a mock salute to piss him off. He did look thoroughly pissed off and I jumped before he could curse me out.

I hear wind rushing in my ear and they pop. The hole surrounds me and I fall on a net. I bounce a few times, my heart pounding in excitement. But I really want to get on solid ground.

I see a few hands reaching towards me and I grab the first hand I see. I'm rolled off of the net and into an extremely gorgeous guy's arms.

Like you know the guy's from Abercrombie and Fitch? Yeah, he's hotter than them.

I could go on and on about how fucking gorgeous the guy was but that would take to long. But the one thing that stood out (other than his muscles) was his eyes. Swirling, dreaming pools of gorgeous dark blue.

"Thanks." I said, the Adonis releasing me.

"Can't believe it." A shocked voice says. A brunette girl with eyebrow piercings rose an eyebrow and smirked. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." I bitch faced her.

"There's a reason why she left, Lauren." Adonis practically rumbles, his deep voice echoing through the room. He turns to me. ''What's your name?"

"An-..." I pause. Antoinette? It didn't sound...Dauntless.

"Think about it. You don't get to choose again." Adonis says, a faint smile on his lips.

"Toni." I say solidly, my eyes flickering over to the hole.

"Make the announcement, Four." Lauren says.

Four A.K.A the hottest guy I've seen so far in this lifetime looks over his shoulder and shouts, "First jumper - Toni!"

I squint and see a crowd in the darkness. I'm going to have to pull out my inner bat, won't I? Sigh. The crowd cheers and pumps their fists and a there's a loud laugh.

Steve's on the net. Lauren helps him off and he sends her his usual golden boy, Captain America, panty dropping smile.

"So you finally found your balls, Capsicle?" I grinned at him as he jogged by my side. He went to swat my head but I danced away from his hand, my blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"An amity and an abnegation." Lauren muttered. "First and second runner. What has the world come to?" Christina gave a high pitched squeal as she fell on the net. "GROW SOME BALLS, DAUNTLESS BORN!" Lauren howled at the hole.

Four gave her a what-the-fuck look.

"Oh, go fuck yourself Four." She grumbled.

Christina gave us a weird look when she joined us. "What's her problem?" She muttered to us.

"Well," I said calmly, "It seems an Abnegation, an Amity and a Candor has more balls than the several, several Dauntless born that were raised doing crazy ass stunts." I received a shocked look from Lauren. "What?"

"Welcome to Dauntless." Four says simply.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: The Priors have five family members: Natalie, Andrew, Caleb, Beatrice and Antoinette. The adopted daughter of the Priors isn't like anybody in her faction; she's not even from that time period. But when she's told she's "divergent", she's thrust in a familiar life style. fem!Tony Stark. Smart Alack! Sassy! Kind of a bitch! Toni. Peter/Toni/Four

* * *

Megan Fox plays Toni Prior/Antoinette Stark

Alexander Ludwig plays Steve Rimsey/Steve Rodgers

* * *

Toni's theme song is When I Grow Up Pussycat Dolls

* * *

Mentions past Bucky/Toni

* * *

After all the initiates were on solid ground, we followed Lauren and Four down a narrow trail that makes me feel like I'm going into the heart of the earth. I feel a hand clutch to mine and I shoot Steve a quick, weak smile.

And then my smile drops as I crash face first into a stupid Erudite boy who decided to be a fucking idiot and stop. I scowled, Steve and Christina silently laughing at me, while rubbing my poor, sore nose. The crowd's stopped with the three leaders in front.

"This is where we divide." Lauren calls across the crowd. "Dauntless born are with me. I'm assuming you don't need of tour of this place." She gives us a snarky smile and she and the Dauntless born disappear into the shadows. There's nine people left and I'm the only Abnegation.

"Most of the time, I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I will be your instructor. My name is Four." Four introduces himself.

Christina's smirking. Not a good sign. "Four? What, like the number?" I'm impressed. She says it almost like Darcy would say it. Snarky, sarcastically and slightly bitchy.

They grow up so fast.

"Yes." Four replies, his easy going stance turning stiff and a icy coldness entering his eyes. "Is that a problem?" Don't say anything stupid, Christina, I silently say nudging my new friend. She ignores my nudge.

"No." Christina replies.

"Good. We are about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It-" Four is interrupted by Christina and by now I just wanted to face palm at her stupidity. She was obviously not an Erudite.

"The Pit? Clever name." She snickers. Steve looks like he's about to face palm too. I mean, Four's like Bucky. Except, you know, not obsessed with fucking me.

I hope he's not obsessed with getting in my panties, at least, because that would make our relationship _very _strained.

Four's pissed off though and walks up to Christina and gets all up in her face. His eyes are narrowed and darkened to a practically blue-black color and I could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

"What's your name?" He says quietly.

"Christina." She says, shrinking down.

I wish I had popcorn. This was more funny than watching Natasha beat Steve's ass.

"Well, Christina, if I want to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction." He snarls. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut." She nods shakily.

He gives her a last, icy stare before beckoning us to the shadow at the end of the tunnel. We follow like the obedient sheep that we are. "What a jerk." Christina says, with a deep frown.

"You shouldn't have antagonized him." Steve says gently.

"Are you joking?" I grin to my best friend. "That was the greatest shit I've ever seen! Wish I had popcorn though..." I mused. I gave Christina a what look when she just stared at me.

"You are the weirdly awesomest girl I've ever met." She balks.

"First off: awesomest is not a word. Second off, it just makes me irresistible, doesn't it?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her suggestively and she blushes darkly. Steve just sighs like 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-her'.

Four pushes open a set of double doors open and we all pile into the Pit. The Pit is a very good way to name it. It's just a giant ass carves out pit with shops built into the stone walls. Connecting them are narrow stone paths with no barriers to keep people from falling (or jumping) off. Blue lanterns are dangled from the ceiling at odd intervals.

Children are running across the dangerous paths and my eyes flick to Four who seemed undisturbed by it. Steve looks shocked and a little terrified by the children. I mean, they could fall off at any point.

But they're Dauntless. Right? This is so absolutely different from perfect Abnegation and helping people twenty four seven and always volunteering and getting glared at for speaking my mind and god I loved it. I felt like I almost home.

Almost.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you the chasm." Four says, taking off the right of the pit which is dark to the point where my eyes are strained to keep sight of Four. I notice a tattoo peeking out from his shirt. Beyond him I hear rushing water. I feel my heart pivot to the bottom of my stomach.

Steve grips my hand harder. "Still terrified of water?" He says softly. I ignore him and we stop next to a railing. I gather my very little amount of courage and peer over the side. My heart drops.

It was a steep cliff with water crashing on the sharp rocks. I wasn't terrified of the height (I mean, c'mon, heights is a pretty stupid fear; if anything I'd be terrified of falling off something high and hitting the pavement or cement or whatever would be at the bottom). I kept my eyes locked on the gushing water. I attempted to control my fear and ignore the pounding memories of me getting water boarded. Trust me, it's unpleasant.

"This chasm reminds us there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four shouts over the roaring water. "A daredevil jump off this cliff will end your life. It has happened before and will happen again. You have been warned."

"This is incredible." Christina said in awe, Steve pulling us away from the railing and following Four toward a hole in the wall. Effective, I s'posed. There was enough light (and loud stamping and screaming and laughing and just loud sounds) to make me realize where we were going.

The Dining Hall. Food.

Christina's grinning and Steve's searching the loud crowd. I nudge him and he just shakes his head at me. We start looking for an empty table and we find a mostly empty table. I find myself stuck between Broody Muscles and Little Miss Piss-Four-Off.

On the tables are God's gift to mankind: hamburgers. They are the greatest food on the planet (other than schwarma) and are best with mustard, cheese, ketchup, pickles, onions, tomato slices and lettuce. No joke, it's delicious.

I'm thrown out of my daydream when I'm nudged by Adonis. "It's beef." He explains. Right. I'm supposed to be a stuck up Abnegation...Oh well! "Put this on it." He passes me a bowl of ketchup and now-now my life is complete.

"Thanks." I shoot him a bright smile and I begin to slather ketchup on there.

"That's a lot." Christina observed.

"Don't...-" Steve was interrupted by my cackle. "_And _you're insane."

"Insane? Pfft." I scoffed. "You're just jealous you don't have my mental awesomeness."

"You are mental." Steve muttered.

I notice out of the corner of my eye that Four's attempting not to laugh, a slight smile on his lips. Omigod, I think to myself, he's even hot when he's smiling... I'm forced to stop cackling when a pair of double doors swing open and in walks an assholey looking guy with greasy hair and cold eyes.

"Who's that?" Steve whispered, more to himself than anyone.

"His name is Eric." Four says lowly, that smile no longer on his lips. "He's the Dauntless leader." I watch as Eric strides in confidently, arrogantly even.

"Seriously?" Christina says. "He's so young."

"Age doesn't matter here." Four says darkly, giving me an impression that Four **really **doesn't like this Eric guy. Christina has a look on her face and I'm internally asking the same question: Then what does matter? I turn my attention back to Eric and see that's he's walking towards our table.

He drops into the seat next to Four and raises an eyebrow to Four. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?" He asks bluntly.

Four looks really irritated. "Steve, Christina and Toni." He says shortly.

"Sir." Steve nods his head respectfully.

Eric looks a little smug and surprised. "You'll fit in nicely here, Amity." Then he turns his attention to me. "Ooh, a Stiff." He says teasingly.

I sigh and jab my fork into the baked potato I had grabbed. I love me some baked potatos. "I may be a Stiff." I said to him. "But I am the hottest fucking Stiff you will ever meet." He looks really surprised now but turns his attention to Four.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" Eric asks easily, giving me the impression that they're friends. Doubt it though.

"Nothing really." Four says, sounding tense. My eyes flick from Eric to Four. Everything in Eric's body language suggests that they're friends but from the tense way Four is sitting, you could see they're something more of rivals, maybe. Then why's Eric the leader and Four not? Even though I just met them, I think I'd trust Four more.

Hah. I rhymed.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, but you don't show up." Eric continues, unaware of the way I'm analyzing him. "He requested I find our what's going on with you."

Four pauses and stares at Eric with a strange expression - an expression that looks like he's attempting to hold back a scowl - and he says acidly, "Tell him I am satisfied with the position I hold."

''He wants to give you a job." Eric sounds strangely jealous slash irritated.

"So it would seem." Four says curtly.

"And you aren't interested." Eric continues.

"I haven't been interested for two years." Four says.

"Well, let's hope he gets the point." Eric says, clapping Four on the back a little too hard (and I mean I could hear the loud crack for Pete's sakes) and he stood up and walked away. Thank god.

"Nice friend you got there." I commented. Four bristled as if realizing the three of us were there.

"We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite." Four said.

"Oh, so were'd you transfer from then?" I asked curiously, leaning forward on my elbow, my hand supporting my face.

He blinked at me. "I thought I would only have the Candor asking too many questions. Now I have a Stiff too?" He says coldly, glaring at me. I'm a little surprised. Four seemed like he was a lot nicer than the other Dauntless I've ever seen. Guess not. He's a dick like the rest of them.

"It's because you're so approachable." I said, my snarky mask slipping into place as I lean back, smirking confidently. "You know. Like a bed of nails." He stares at me and my smirk grows wider. It's the same tactic as with the dog in the simulation. Show no submission.

"Careful Toni." He says, his voice stony and ice-filled. I blink over at Christina's look of disbelief and Steve's exhausted 'what-am-I-going-to-do-with-her' facial expression.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm developing a theory." Christina informs me. I raise an eyebrow. "You have a death wish." I just grin.


End file.
